Imogen Hunt
by OCshipper
Summary: A short little story, filled with fluff and sweetness, for all you Owen and Cristina fans. Enjoy Cristina and her little tiny baby.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever attempt at fan fiction so if it sucks I am sorry, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Mel volunteered herself to be my beta. - yes, she also wrote that sentence.**

**I welcome your thoughts, bad and good, but not nasty; there's no need for nasty.**

**I do not own these characters except Imogen Hunt, the rest belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC etc.**

**Chapter 1**

Cristina sat up one night, a cup of tea in one hand and her arm wrapped around her very tiny little baby as she fed, who Owen and she had brought home from the hospital earlier that day. She smiled to herself then had to laugh because she had a thought. If the Cristina Yang of before could see her now, all gooey over a sweet tiny, tiny baby, she'd never believe it could be true. In fact, she would have thought it was some kind of nightmare.

But it was true. And Cristina was yes pretty much terrified of being a mother, for the obvious reasons of being a complete workaholic with a god complex and finding it hard to believe she'd ever agreed to this in the first place. But she had and here they were, Owen, Cristina and baby Imogen.

Cristina thought about when she found out she was pregnant. It had not been a good time to find out you were pregnant. Not when your job was uncertain and your relationship was a little rocky, but she had told Owen and he was thrilled. And although she wasn't, in all honesty, thrilled herself, she let Owen talk her into how great it could be.

So she'd agreed to it. And after, she'd had lots of scans and checkups, and a baby shower thrown by Lexie of which Cristina refused to attend until Owen reminded her off all the free stuff they would get and how it'd save her the hassle of shopping she had agreed and even enjoyed herself, not that she admitted that to anyone, even Owen.

She thought even the pregnancy was okay, except for bleeding now and again which she knew was normal. Until within six weeks before her due date. She was going about her day at the hospital normally when she'd felt an agonising pain in her stomach, this followed by a gush of blood then she had realised something was wrong. She paged Owen while she was whisked up to OBGYN who, after tests and scans, found she had a Placenta abruption, which is where the placenta comes away from the wall of the uterus and can cause mother and child to bleed to death. But, they'd got their in time and by emergency C-section, baby Imogen Chloe Hunt was born weighing in at 5 pounds. With a good, strong set of lungs, too. After a week of observation for both mother and baby, Owen and Cristina were able to take Imogen home where everyone was waiting to welcome her.

Mer was the first to hold her with Derek being the second, tears in his eyes the whole time.

Their first night with Imogen was eventful, not much sleep and two tired but happy parents.

Cristina smiled as she looked down at the baby, who was now finished feeding and sleeping peacefully in her arms. "I don't do cute," she told the sleeping baby, "but I can make an exception for you." Because, well, she was cute with her black hair and beautiful features, a blend of Asian and Caucasian, and her cute little nose and the tiny, tiny baby fingernails. Her father's blue eyes and her mother's full red lips.

Owen watched them both and smiled, he was the luckiest guy in the world.

TBC

**So there you go my first piece of fan fic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wrote the first chapter ages ago and was bored so I decided to write another chapter, If anyone one likes this I will write more if not, thanks for reading anyway.**

**I don't own these characters, if I did Grey's Anatomy would look very different ie no stupid love triangle, just a short chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Imogen aged 1 year old**

Owen Hunt was a proud father.

His daughter Imogen, now a one year old, could walk unsteadily around furniture, and say the words: Mamma, Dadda, Apple and Up. She was a sweet little girl who liked it when her daddy tickled her tummy, and threw her high up in the air.

She loved to have her bath because her daddy would sing to her and make up silly songs with her plastic bath toys.

She loved to snuggle up to her mamma with a bottle of milk, holding tight to her toy lamb with her thumb in her mouth at bedtime.

She liked to pull on her mamma's long black curls and to eat apples. She loved to eat apples and say the word apples.

Owen was also very proud of Cristina because he knew she was not the biggest fan of children, but with Imogen she was kind and gentle and very loving.

Whenever Imogen was crying and he couldn't get her to calm down, Cristina always knew the trick to calm her down and make her happy just like mothers should. He knew that Cristina had always worried that she would not be a good mother but she was.

TBC

**Sorry this was like super duper short but I think quality over quantity, so let me know if you like it and would like some more :)**


End file.
